


Unconditional Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams I drown
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/gifts).



Stiles lies on the bed on his back, spread out like a snow angel, hogging up the bed, mostly on Derek’s side. He is asleep and dreaming peacefully, alive after another run in with the Alpha pack. Stiles has taken more of the brunt of the battle and Derek is losing count of the scrapes and bruises covering his beloved. Stiles is strong and brave, but even the mightiest can fall.

Derek can hear his soft breaths and can see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes calm and easy. He is safe, for now. Tucked away in the loft, away from the Alpha wolves. With shaky fingers, Derek reaches out to softly touch Stile’s cheek, and even in dreams, his mate leans into his caress.

Derek moves closer, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent, sweet like honey and sugar. Stiles looks blissful, not a care in the world, limbs relaxed and warm under the soft sheets, lips pink and kissable sweet as he breathes deep and even. Derek might imagine it, but he swears he hears Stiles let out a content sigh as he sleeps peacefully.

Which hurts Derek because peaceful moment like this are not promised in the future, not with war on the horizon. The Alpha pack seek to destroy everything that Derek holds dear, and that includes Stiles. When Derek closes his eyes, the nightmares come and all he can see is Stiles laying in a pool of blood. Handsome face pale and skin ice-cold. His chest does not rise nor fall. The spark of life has been plucked from his body by the claws of the vicious monsters.

He shakes off the haunting dreams. War will come, yet for now, his mate is safe. Derek, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, his hand rests on Stiles’ chest, he feels the steady thumping though his threadbare shirt, his chest expanding with his deep, even breaths, reminding Derek that he is alive and safe.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747781.html?thread=98793733#t98793733)


End file.
